Implementation of the Animal Feed Regulatory Program Standards (AFPRS) (U18) FRA-FD-15-021 Proposal Abstract The Washington State Department of Agriculture (WSDA) seeks funding from the U.S. Food and Drug Administration (FDA) under RFA-FD-15-021 Competition C. Funding level requested is approximately $2.25 million over five years. In support of the Nationally Integrated Feed Safety System, WSDA's proposal is: 1) to develop animal feed regulatory program based on the FDA eleven Animal Feed Regulatory Program Standards (AFRPS), 2) maintain its ISO/IEC 17025:2005 Accreditation, and 3) mentor other Feed Laboratories to successfully obtain ISO/IEC 17025:2005 accreditation. WSDA is eager to partner with FDA, other feed regulatory programs, and other feed testing laboratories across the nation, in order to support the nationally integrated feed safety system. The WSDA Food Safety & Consumer Services (FSCS) goals for this five year project are: ? Hire a dedicated AFRPS Project Coordinator ? Develop an animal feed regulatory program based on identified improvement topics ? Improve consistency and continuity in our inspection and sampling program ? Conduct biochemical and microbiological analysis of feed samples ? Produce validated defensible testing data for possible regulatory action ? Maintain and enhance the laboratory's feed testing capabilities ? Improve laboratory capacity for feed testing to further enhance public health ? Maintain ISO/IEC 17025:2005 accreditation ? Mentor other feed laboratories to ISO/IEC 17025:2005 accreditation ? Advance the Nationally Integrated Feed Safety System The WSDA FSCS meets all eligibility requirements for this funding opportunity: ? WSDA Microbiology Laboratory is the primary feed testing laboratory for the WSDA Food Safety and Consumer Services Division ? The WSDA Feed Program is enrolled in AFPRS and under contract with FDA to conduct feed safety inspections